Sentuhan Termanis
by Jeannexta
Summary: [Sekuel dari 'Bisikan Termanis'] # Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Setelah terdiam sejenak, ia tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang tidak diduga oleh Sasuke. Memberi kecupan di dahi. Cara efektif yang langsung membuat Sasuke menurunkannya. Pemuda itu memegang dahinya yang masih terasa panas karena kecupan Naruto. # AU!SasuNaru; Boys Love; ONESHOT. Enjoy! ;)


"Sasuke... cium aku..."

Sasuke tak berkutik. Sepasang mata Naruto menatapnya lurus, tak berkedip. Semburat merah tampak menghiasi kedua pipinya yang dihiasi tiga garis seperti kumis kucing. Kesepuluh jarinya mencengkram erat bagian bawah _sweater_ sekolahnya. Terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang, sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengarnya sendiri. Di hadapannya, pemuda manis itu masih menunggu minta dicium. Sekali lagi—MINTA DICIUM. Sasuke meneguk ludah. Jelas ia tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini, karena Naruto sendiri yang meminta. Kedua tangannya terulur, agak bergetar, telapak tangannya bahkan berkeringat. Dengan lembut ditariknya kedua pundak Naruto mendekat. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Sasuke mulai berhitung mundur.

Tiga.

Dua.

Sa—

Tepat begitu bibir keduanya nyaris bersentuhan, suara weker berdering nyaring dengan durasi yang lumayan lama. Menghanguskan mimpi indah Sasuke untuk berciuman dengan Naruto.

 _Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip!_

Seketika Sasuke membuka matanya yang memerah dan berurat. Erangannya menggelegar seperti singa yang diganggu dari tidur. Dengan wajah gelap, ia menyambar weker kecil itu, dan melemparnya ke dinding.

 _PRAK!_

Benda tak berdosa itu hancur berkeping-keping. Teronggok menggenaskan di lantai.

"SIALAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **T** - _rated_

 **6k+** _words_

 _ **Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **SasuNaru** _story~_

 **.**

Peringatan: Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. _Possible_ _**Out Of Characters**_. _A little bit violences_. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Sebuah sekuel dari fanfiksi ' **Bisikan Termanis** '.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Sentuhan Termanis**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke mendecih.

Sejak keluar dari rumah dan di dalam bus, ia terus mendecih dengan aura gelap yang menguar di belakang punggungnya. Orang-orang yang melihat kondisinya yang sedang _bad mood_ itu hanya berani melirik sebentar, tidak berani lama-lama.

Bus akhirnya berhenti di halte yang dekat dengan sekolah. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kedua kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya masih tiga puluh meter.

Para siswa yang berpapasan dengan Sasuke di jalan langsung mengambil jarak aman begitu melihat pemuda itu. Aura gelap yang menguar itu seolah memperingatkan 'Berani menganggu, resikonya tanggung sendiri'. Tak ada yang berani jalan di dekat Sasuke dengan radius tiga meter. Bahkan, para gadis penggemar Sasuke—yang dulu sempat syok melihat kemarahan pemuda pujaan mereka itu—juga ikut mengantisipasi dengan menjaga jarak.

"Naruto!"

Refleks Sasuke cepat sekali ketika telinganya menangkap suara Kiba yang memanggil nama Naruto. Kedua matanya dengan cepat mencari kedua sosok itu sampai ketemu. Sepuluh meter di depannya, Kiba dan Naruto sedang berjalan sambil saling merangkul. Hari Sabtu kemarin, Kiba sudah diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang sudah membaik setelah operasi, makanya hari ini dia sudah bisa pergi ke sekolah.

Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan keduanya, tetapi Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto tertawa lepas. Pemuda manis itu sudah bisa lebih ekspresif dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sasuke tersenyum tanpa sadar. Namun senyumannya sontak memudar begitu melihat seorang murid laki-laki mendekati Naruto. Keduanya tampak membicarakan sesuatu, sebelum Naruto pergi bersama dengan murid laki-laki itu.

Langkah kaki Sasuke yang tadinya santai langsung setengah berlari saat ia menghampiri Kiba yang ditinggalkan berjalan sendiri menuju klub _kyudo_.

"Kiba!"

Kiba nyaris terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Oh, ternyata kau Sasuke. Tumben jam begini baru datang? Biasanya kau sudah latihan di klub sejak masih pagi-pagi buta," katanya.

"Pergi ke mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_ , begitu dilihatnya Naruto dan murid laki-laki itu sudah menghilang di pertigaan koridor. "Siapa murid laki-laki tadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Tadi murid laki-laki itu cuma bilang 'Bisa kita bicara berdua? Ini penting', begitu katanya."

Rahang Sasuke seketika mengatup keras. Jangan bilang kalau murid laki-laki tadi mau menyatakan cinta pada Naruto? Sial! Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus mengagalkan usaha murid laki-laki itu. Sekarang juga.

"Hei, mau ke mana kau?" Kiba mengerut bingung, begitu melihat Sasuke melewati klub _kyudo_.

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke menjawab dengan suara datar, "Mengurus sesuatu."

Kedua mata Kiba terus mengikuti punggung Sasuke, hingga pemuda itu menghilang di balik tembok.

 **.**

 **. .**

Di taman belakang sekolah yang masih sepi, Sasuke akhirnya menemukan Naruto bersama murid laki-laki yang dilihatnya tadi. Keduanya sedang berbicara sambil berhadapan. Sasuke bergeming di posisinya. Mengawasi dari jauh.

Dari gelagat murid laki-laki itu yang berbicara sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Sasuke tahu perkiraannya tidak meleset. Tidak akan dibiarkannya murid laki-laki itu berhasil menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Heh! Tidak bisa!

Kedua kaki Sasuke melangkah cepat. Mendekati kedua sosok itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Naruto menoleh, agak terkejut. Reaksi yang sama ditunjukkan juga oleh murid laki-laki itu.

"Aku mencarimu," Sasuke menyambar pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Waktunya latihan." Alasan paling masuk akal supaya bisa menyeret Naruto dari tempat itu.

"Eh, tu-tunggu, Sasuke!" protes Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun Sasuke semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. "Hei, sakit!" Kali ini Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk menonjok lengan pemuda itu. Sasuke tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya.

Setelah menghadiahi tatapan tajamnya ke arah murid laki-laki itu, Sasuke menarik Naruto pergi. Tidak mengacuhkan protes Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, sih?!" sentak Naruto, begitu Sasuke akhirnya melepaskannya. Ia meringis sambil mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku mencarimu untuk latihan."

"Aku tahu! Tapi tadi aku belum selesai berbicara dengan dia."

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang mengepal kuat langsung mengendur, begitu ia baru sadar pergelangan tangan Naruto tampak memerah akibat perbuatannya tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Disambarnya pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan wajah khawatir, tetapi pemuda manis itu langsung menarik tangannya hingga lepas.

Kedua mata Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sengit, sebelum ia berlalu pergi tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Penjelasan guru di depan tidak didengarkannya sama sekali. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Beruntung ia duduk di barisan paling belakang samping jendela, dan terhalangi badan besar salah satu teman sekelasnya, Juugo. Karena jika sang guru menyadari ada salah satu muridnya yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya, pasti spidol di tangannya sudah melayang.

Saat latihan tadi, Naruto benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Jika keduanya tak sengaja saling berpandangan, Naruto akan langsung membuang muka, dan kembali fokus memanah. Aksi acuh itu semakin terasa, karena Naruto memperlakukan anggota yang lain dengan akrab, kecuali Sasuke.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursi. Seluruh mata di dalam kelas serempak menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Sensei_ , saya tidak enak badan. Boleh saya beristirahat di ruang kesehatan?" Bermodalkan raut wajah yang dibuat lemas, Sasuke menatap sang guru. Sengaja berbohong karena ia sedang butuh waktu tidur tambahan di sekolah.

"Ya, pergilah." Sang guru menjawab sambil mengangguk.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, tak lupa anggukan sopan, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu di bagian belakang kelas.

Menuruni tangga, Sasuke berjalan di koridor yang masih sepi dengan para murid. Karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung di setiap kelas. Ketika sampai gedung sebelah, Sasuke menaiki anak-anak tangga ke lantai dua. Tujuannya memang ruang kesehatan untuk tidur.

Dokter penjaga tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya begitu Sasuke membuka pintu. Ia melangkah masuk dan menarik pintu hingga kembali tertutup. Ada dua ranjang yang dihalangi kain putih. Sasuke menuju salah satu ranjang yang terletak di samping jendela. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil melepas sepatu.

"Kau buta atau sengaja? Kau tidak lihat ranjang ini sudah ada orangnya?"

Seketika Sasuke berjengit. Kaget. Di balik selimut—yang sempat dikiranya tak ada siapa-siapa—Naruto sedang berbaring terlentang. Pemuda manis itu menurunkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hanya sebatas dagu.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Ada di sini?" potong Naruto. "Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Sasuke ber-oh pendek.

"Ranjang di sebelah kosong. Tidur saja di sana." Naruto melambaikan tangan kirinya, sebelum membuat posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping. Membelakangi Sasuke.

Kedua mata Sasuke terpaku. Ia langsung menarik tangan kiri Naruto, hingga pemuda itu kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa ini—masih sakit?" tanyanya sambil mengelus lebam di pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Maaf... aku tidak bermaksud menyakitmu, Naruto..."

Naruto sempat terdiam, sebelum ia menarik nafas panjang. "Sudahlah. Ini bukan masalah besar."

"Tapi karena perbuatanku ini, tadi beberapa anak panahmu sempat meleset saat latihan!" Tanpa sadar nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Kembali teringat olehnya ekspresi Naruto yang meringis menahan sakit ketika memanah. "Maaf... maafkan aku..." ucapnya lirih, nyaris berbisik.

Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya akan terus diliputi rasa bersalah, Naruto memutar otaknya untuk mencari solusi. Apa saja, agar bisa membuat pemuda itu tak memasang wajah seperti mau bunuh diri.

"Kalau kau mentraktirku makan _ramen_ di kantin sekolah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi."

Sasuke mendongak. "Apa?"

"Kalau kau mentraktirku makan _ramen_ di kantin sekolah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan lebam di tanganku ini lagi," ulang Naruto sambil menunjuk lebam di tangan kirinya dengan dagu.

"Oke," Sasuke tersenyum. "Apa ada lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng tanpa suara.

"Benar?" Satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

" _Arigatou_." Sasuke mengecup pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto tanpa menoleh dari kedua mata pemuda manis itu.

Efek dari kecupan Sasuke langsung membuat kedua pipi Naruto dihiasi semburat merah. Pemuda manis itu langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Sasuke terkekeh geli.

Dengan jahil, Sasuke kembali memberi kecupan di tempat yang sama. Naruto memekik tertahan.

"Sudah hentikan!"

"Hei, hei!"

 _Bruk!_

Akibat tarikan Naruto yang terlampau bertenaga, Sasuke ikut jatuh terhempas ke depan, dan menindih pemuda manis itu.

Dada rata yang menempel tanpa jarak. Wajah yang hanya sejengkal jari. Dan nafas hangat yang saling menerpa.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

Seperti magnet yang saling tarik menarik, Sasuke merendahkan bibirnya. Ia tak berkedip, tak menoleh sedikitpun dari sepasang mata biru langit Naruto yang berkilau dengan memukau. Ia terperangkap. Terjerat dengan sempurna.

"Naruto..."

"EHEM!" Suara deheman keras seseorang sontak menghancurkan adegan _lovey dovey_ yang baru setengah jalan itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara hampir bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua pikir ruang kesehatan ini _love hotel_ , ya?" Deidara, dokter yang biasa berjaga di ruang kesehatan itu entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana. Dalam imajinatif, kedua pemuda itu bisa melihat sepasang tanduk merah dan giginya yang runcing. "JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM DI SEKOLAH, BOCAH-BOCAH!" sambungnya dengan teriakan menggelegar.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Hahahaha!" Tawa Kiba meledak, begitu Naruto menceritakan peristiwa di ruang kesehatan saat keduanya berdiri bersebelahan di depan wastafel.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Sebelum bercerita tadi, ia sudah memperingatkan Kiba agar tertawa sewajarnya saja. Tetapi tawa Kiba malah berdurasi panjang dan jadi pusat perhatian murid laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam _toilet._

"Sudah cukup tertawamu, Kiba!" dengus Naruto. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menyiram air dari kran di wajah sahabatnya itu. Tawa Kiba akhirnya mereda.

"Kenapa tidak kau terima saja cinta Sasuke?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba. Ia meringis begitu Naruto melotot ke arahnya.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa aku masih belum bisa menerima cintanya, kan?" Naruto balas bertanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menggantung cinta Sasuke?" Kedua alis Kiba terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Apa kau yakin dia masih menyukaimu jika misalnya—" sengaja diberi jeda, agar Naruto jadi galau, "—dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya berpaling darimu, hm?"

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya kaku seperti melihat anak panahnya meleset.

Masih belum puas melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang mulai galau tanpa disadari, Kiba kembali menambahkan, "Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku menyukai Sasuke..." kedua mata Naruto membulat. Kiba menyeringai dalam hati. Kena kau! "Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan, jika aku—" jari telunjuknya menunjuk dadanya sendiri, "—mendekati Sasuke dan menyatakan cintaku padanya?"

"Kau... bilang apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Hanya bercanda." Kiba terkekeh-kekeh sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sadar kalau ia dijahili, Naruto berdecak kesal. "Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu. Bagaimana kalau misalnya orang lain yang bilang begitu padamu?"

Kedua mata Naruto menatap kran yang masih dibiarkannya terbuka. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

"Pikirkan perasaan Sasuke," tangan Kiba merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel. "Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Naruto. Bahkan, aku dan orang-orang di sekitarnya juga bisa membaca arti tatapannya padamu." Diulurkannya ponsel berlayar sentuhnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan langsung tertegun. Di sebuah foto yang berhasil diambil Kiba, ada dirinya yang sedang latihan memanah dengan Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya sambil terus menatapnya. "Bagi Sasuke, kau adalah dunianya. Sejak kau muncul di hadapannya."

 **.**

 **. .**

Kedua mata Naruto tak lepas dari layar ponselnya. Sejak pulang sekolah, ia terus melihat fotonya bersama Sasuke yang dikirimkan Kiba lewat LINE tadi.

 _"Bagi Sasuke, kau adalah dunianya. Sejak kau muncul di hadapannya."_

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sejak bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia memang selalu merasakan tatapan pemuda itu. Ada saat-saat di mana Naruto tidak berani membalas tatapan Sasuke yang seperti ingin membelenggunya. Saat Sasuke menyatakan cintanya, Naruto memilih menundukkan tatapannya.

Sayup-sayup kelopak mata Naruto mulai terpejam karena kantuk. Hujan gerimis turun tepat saat Naruto sudah terlelap.

Di dalam mimpinya, Naruto seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Ia berdiri di arena pertandingan _kyudo_ sebelum lulus SMP. Hari yang sama di mana ia mendengar Gaara kecelakaan di perjalanan menuju pertandingan _kyudo_.

Tetapi saat itu Gaara benar-benar datang ke pertandingan _kyudo_ yang diikutinya. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Memberi senyuman dan dukungan semangat. Naruto sudah berjanji akan mendedikasikan kemenangannya di pertandingan _kyudo_ itu pada Gaara. Temannya sejak kecil. Pemuda yang disukainya.

Ketika pertandingan itu selesai, Naruto berlari menghampiri Gaara dengan kalung kemenangan di tangannya. Memeluk pemuda itu dengan kedua lengannya erat-erat. Saat Naruto mendongak, Gaara tersenyum lembut padanya.

 _"Kau berhasil. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, Naruto."_

Namun saat Naruto akan membalas ucapan pemuda itu, tubuh Gaara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ribuan kupu-kupu hitam. Kemudian terbang ke segala penjuru. Naruto terpaku. Kedua tungkai kakinya mendadak lemas, dan ia jatuh terduduk. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang mengumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya, sebelum akhirnya meleleh jatuh.

Bibirnya bergetar saat berteriak memanggil, "G-GAARA!"

Suara gemuruh guntur seketika membuat Naruto terjaga dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berlari. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencari-cari ponselnya. Naruto terpana. Ada pesan. Dari Sasuke.

 _'Hei, aku ada di depan pintu rumahmu. Boleh aku berteduh di dalam?'_

Sempat terpekur beberapa detik, Naruto menyingkap selimutnya, dan berlari keluar dari kamar. Para pembantu wanita yang berpapasan dengan Naruto di koridor sempat terkejut melihat tuan muda mereka berlari seperti dikejar hantu.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara pintu besi itu akhirnya terbuka. Ia melihat Naruto membungkuk dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil menopang kedua tangannya di lutut.

"Maaf, saat kau mengirim pesan tadi aku sedang tertidur..." kata Naruto di sela-sela nafasnya yang belum teratur.

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin menerima tamu," Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Sebagian pakaiannya sudah basah terkena hujan. Naruto mendongak. "Hei—" sepasang mata Sasuke menatapnya membelalak, "—kenapa kau menangis?"

"Eh?" Kedua tangan Naruto sontak meraba pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Baru sadar kalau tadi ia terbangun dalam keadaan menangis. "I-ini hanya air hujan," bohongnya. Padahal sejak tadi ia berlari di koridor rumahnya.

Tanpa suara, Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto yang masih menghapus air matanya. Pemuda itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Kedua mata Naruto membelalak.

Pelukan hangat Sasuke akhirnya membuat air mata Naruto kembali merembes dari sudut matanya. Meleleh di kedua pipinya. Tangisan Naruto akhirnya pecah. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk menangis terisak-isak.

Sasuke membiarkan pemuda manis itu terus menangis hingga dia puas. Telapak tangannya terus mengelus-elus belakang kepala Naruto tanpa jeda.

 **.**

 **. .**

Dia lagi!

Sepasang mata Sasuke langsung menajam begitu keesokan paginya ia mendapati murid laki-laki—yang kemarin mengajak Naruto ke taman di belakang sekolah—sedang berbicara dengan pemuda manis itu di depan loker sepatu.

Dengan rahang mengatup keras, Sasuke mendekati keduanya. Ditariknya pundak pemuda itu dari belakang, nyaris membuatnya hampir terjengkang.

"Mau apa lagi kau dengan Naruto?" Tangan kanan Sasuke mencengkram kerah depan pemuda itu. Mendorongnya hingga punggung pemuda itu menempel di pintu loker sepatu.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto, berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kerah pemuda itu. "Lepaskan dia! Kau kenapa, sih?!"

Sasuke menoleh, "Kenapa kau membelanya?!"

"Dia tidak salah apa-apa! Kenapa kau bersikap kasar padanya?!" Dienyahkannya tangan Sasuke dari kerah pemuda itu dengan kasar. Terpaksa. Karena jika tidak begitu, Sasuke tak akan melepasnya.

 _BRAK!_

Salah satu pintu loker sepatu langsung menjadi sasaran tinju Sasuke. Naruto tersentak. Murid laki-laki itu mematung di posisinya. Sementara para murid yang ada di sekitar situ juga terkejut mendengar suara besi yang ditinju. Dengan emosi yang masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya, Sasuke berlalu pergi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima permintaan tolongmu itu. Sekali lagi, maaf." Setelah mengatakan jawabannya pada murid laki-laki itu, Naruto berbalik, menyusul Sasuke yang sudah hampir menghilang di tikungan koridor.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menjadi setengah berlari.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya tanpa menghentikan kedua kakinya. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Namun Sasuke sengaja menulikan telinganya. Naruto berdecak. Tiga langkah lebar yang diambilnya berhasil menyusul pemuda itu. Tangannya meraih sebelah lengan Sasuke. Membuat langkah pemuda itu otomatis berhenti. Nafas Naruto sedikit tersenggal.

"Kau... kenapa, sih?" Kening Naruto mengerut, "Kemarin, saat aku berbicara dengan pemuda tadi, kau juga kelihatan tidak suka. Kau ada masalah dengan pemuda itu?"

Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke akhirnya menoleh. "Jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengannya."

"Kenapa?" Kening Naruto semakin mengerut.

Sasuke mendecih, "Aku cemburu melihatmu bersama laki-laki lain!"

Naruto terhenyak. Tangannya yang menahan lengan Sasuke terlepas. Ia tak mencegah begitu Sasuke kembali berlalu pergi.

 **.**

 **. .**

Jam pelajaran ketiga kosong. Wali kelas Sasuke masuk dan memberi tahu guru yang berhalangan hadir memberikan tugas untuk mengerjakan soal-soal latihan di buku. Ketika wali kelas Sasuke keluar, dan menghilang di balik tembok, kelas langsung ingar-bingar. Sebagian yang patuh langsung mengerjakan tugas, sementara yang tidak patuh langsung berkumpul membentuk kelompok untuk bercerita atau bermain.

Sasuke menguap bosan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Ia memilih duduk diam di kursinya; tidak mengerjakan tugas ataupun ikut masuk ke dalam kelompok perusuh.

Kembali teringat olehnya kejadian tadi pagi di depan loker sepatu. Semua hal yang dilakukannya itu murni karena emosi yang menggelapkan matanya. Sasuke tak menyangka rasa cemburunya bisa berujung seperti itu. Baru melihat Naruto berbicara dengan pemuda lain saja ia sudah gelap mata. Apalagi melihat Naruto bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, atau berciuman dengan pemuda lain. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Semoga saja tidak terjadi.

Merasakan panggilan alam datang, Sasuke berdiri dari kursi. Berjalan menuju pintu di bagian belakang untuk pergi ke _toilet_.

Saat berjalan di koridor, ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap kedua sosok yang dikenalinya tengah berbicara sesuatu di gedung sebelah. Jendela kaca yang bening membuat Sasuke bisa melihat kedua sosok itu. Neji dan Naruto. Berjalan hanya berdua saja di koridor yang sepi. _Mereka sedang membicarakan apa?_ Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membelakangi jendela, dan berdiri saling berhadapan dengan Neji. Sasuke menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Tercekat. Dari gelagat Neji yang tiba-tiba mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. Jangan bilang kalau mereka berdua—

Seperti banteng yang melihat kain merah, Sasuke berlari kesetanan menuju gedung sebelah. Rahangnya mengatup keras. Urat-urat bahkan bermunculan di kedua lengannya. Berani sekali Neji melakukan hal itu pada Naruto! Teman macam apa dia?!

Nafas Sasuke mendengus-dengus begitu ia menghadang Neji dan Naruto saat di tikungan koridor. Keduanya terkejut.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di—"

 _BUAK!_

Kalimat Neji urung tuntas. Pukulan Sasuke tiba-tiba melayang di pipinya. Membuatnya nyaris terjengkang jika saja Naruto tidak cepat menahan sebelah lengannya. Sudut bibir Neji terluka dan setetes darah segar mengalir turun ke dagu.

Naruto melotot, "Sasuke! Kenapa kau memukul Nej—"

"BERANI SEKALI KAU, NEJI!" teriak Sasuke setengah tarik urat, sembari mencengkram kerah depan mantan ketua klub _kyudo_ itu. "KAU SUDAH TAHU KALAU AKU MENYUKAI NARUTO!" Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Naruto tanpa menoleh, "TETAPI KAU MENCIUMNYA! BRENGSEK!"

" _Nani_?!" Naruto terkejut bukan main. Apalagi Neji.

Tepat begitu pukulan Sasuke akan kembali melayang, Neji dengan cepat menahannya.

"TUNGGU! APA MAKSUDMU?! AKU TIDAK MENCIUM NARUTO!" Neji membalas dengan teriakan. Emosinya jadi terpancing karena pukulan Sasuke.

"JANGAN BOHONG!" geram Sasuke. "AKU MELIHATNYA DENGAN MATAKU SENDIRI TADI DARI GEDUNG SEBELAH SANA!"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" seru Naruto, begitu tahu maksud perkataan Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh dan menatapnya. "Dasar bo—pfffh, hahahaha!" Tawanya berhamburan dari bibir. Sasuke menatapnya tak mengerti, begitu juga Neji. "Kau—hahaha... salah paham, Sasuke. Aku tidak berciuman dengan Neji _nii_. Tadi dia meniup serangga yang masuk di mataku," jelasnya di sela-sela tawa.

Sasuke terbengong. Ia menoleh lambat ke arah Neji. Dan begitu melihat anggukan pemuda itu, mendadak Sasuke merasa bersalah. "Maaf... ternyata aku salah paham..."

"Tanggung jawab!" Neji menunjuk sudut bibirnya yang terluka dengan wajah sangar dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah," Sasuke sengaja memasang wajah polos. "Sini kujilat lukamu."

"Eww!" Neji termundur satu langkah dengan wajah dibuat jijik.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Sekali lagi, maaf," tangan kanannya terulur ke arah Neji. "Aku gelap mata dan tak bisa mengontrol emosiku."

Setelah membalas jabatan tangan Sasuke, Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Lebih baik kau jelaskan saja tentang masalah itu. Daripada dia bertindak gegabah lagi nanti." Ia menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagu. Kemudian berlalu pergi sambil melambaikan satu tangan.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu Neji menghilang dari pandangan.

Naruto menoleh, "Nanti saja kujelaskan saat jam istirahat nanti."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Murid laki-laki itu meminta tolong padaku untuk jadi pelatih sementara di klub karate, karena pelatih mereka masih di rumah sakit."

"Dari mana dia tahu kalau kau bisa karate?"

"Saat SMP dulu dia pernah latihan karate di rumahku. Tadi pagi saat di depan loker sepatu itu, aku sudah menolak permintaannya."

Sasuke manggut-manggut. Akhirnya mengerti dengan situasi kemarin dan hari ini.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi yang terjadi setelah itu. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sambil mengunyah roti di tangan masing-masing. Tak salah keduanya memilih atap sekolah yang sepi untuk membicarakan hal itu.

Lewat ekor matanya, Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang meneguk minuman kalengnya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai merasa nyaman berdua saja dengan Sasuke seperti ini. Meski sampai sekarang ia masih menggantung perasaan pemuda itu.

 _"Apa kau yakin dia masih menyukaimu jika misalnya dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya berpaling darimu, hm?"_

Naruto mematung. Perkataan Kiba tempo hari tiba-tiba berbisik keluar. Dadanya terasa sesak jika mengingat hal itu. Seandainya benar hal itu akan terjadi—penyesalan pasti akan menghampirinya nanti.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto menatap ke arah lain. "Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, nyaris berbisik. Untung saja Sasuke bisa mendengar. Karena duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke menoleh. "Ada," jawabnya pendek.

"Siapa?" Wajah Naruto langsung berputar ke samping.

Dengan bibir tersenyum, Sasuke mensejajarkan wajahnya dan menjawab, "Kau."

Jantung Naruto berdebar tak wajar. Ia langsung membuang wajah ke arah lain begitu merasa kedua pipinya memanas. Sasuke menyeringai jahil. Tiba-tiba ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Naruto. Pemuda manis itu terperangah.

"Bangunkan aku jika sudah bel," katanya sebelum menutup mata.

Naruto tak berkutik. Ia tidak bisa kabur.

 **.**

 **. .**

Naruto benar-benar tak bisa membalas tatapan Sasuke saat latihan _kyudo_ sepulang sekolah. Rasa gugup yang ia rasakan dengan sukses membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Semua anak panah yang ia lepaskan tak ada yang tepat sasaran. Meleset di luar papan lingkaran.

Melihat sahabatnya itu tak bisa fokus sejak tadi, Kiba mendekatinya dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Istirahat dulu sana. Dari tadi anak-anak panahmu meleset semua."

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk. Ia berbalik, berniat membasuh wajahnya yang panas. Karena sejak tadi ia bisa merasakan tatapan intens Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara bariton itu terdengar di belakang punggungnya, begitu Naruto sedang membasuh mukanya di wastafel.

Tersentak, Naruto mendongak. Dari kaca besar di depannya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto sambil mematikan kran.

Sasuke tertawa mendengus, "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau pikir aku tidak melihat latihanmu tadi?" Satu alisnya terangkat.

Naruto mengeluh dalam hati. Ini semua gara-gara kau tahu! Tapi ia tidak bisa bilang.

"Apa karena di atap tadi?" Seolah bisa membaca pikiran pemuda manis itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata.

Tepat sasaran!

Jantung Naruto nyaris copot mendengarnya. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak liar.

"A-Aku minta izin pulang duluan!" Dengan suara tergagap, Naruto berbalik. Berlari menuju ruang ganti dengan wajah memerah.

 **.**

 **. .**

Naruto baru selesai mandi, ketika ia kembali ke dalam kamar dan mendengar ponselnya berdering singkat. Kedua matanya membelalak begitu melihat notifikasi. Ada lima panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan. Semuanya dari Sasuke.

Pesan itu berisi: 'Hei, aku ada di depan rumahmu. Boleh aku mampir?'.

Naruto menarik nafas tercekat. Jadi sejak tadi Sasuke ada di depan rumahnya?

Melempar ponselnya di atas tempat tidur, Naruto memandang horor ponselnya seolah-olah benda mati itu baru saja dikirim oleh alien. Demi apapun, ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu muka dengan pemuda itu! Sudah cukup jantungnya berdebar-debar di sekolah tadi. Jika ditambah lagi, pasti jantungnya minta ganti yang baru.

Alhasil, Naruto memilih jalan aman daripada bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setelah menyambar jaketnya, ia langsung ke luar kamar. Kebetulan ia berpapasan dengan salah satu pembantu wanitanya di koridor.

"Katakan pada _baa-chan_ kalau malam ini aku menginap di rumah Kiba."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto langsung melangkah cepat menuju pintu belakang rumahnya. Rumah Kiba memang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Naruto berlari ketika mendengar suara gemuruh guntur. Ia mendongak. Berharap hujan baru turun setelah ia sampai di rumah Kiba.

"Kenapa kau datang tanpa mengabariku lebih dulu?" tanya Kiba begitu ia membuka pintu. Nafas Naruto masih terengah-engah akibat berlari.

"Maaf, ponselku kehabisan baterei. Makanya aku tidak bisa meneleponmu." Naruto sengaja berbohong sambil berjalan masuk.

Kiba mengenyit, "Kau kan bisa menelepon lewat telepon rumah."

"Aku tidak kepikiran sampai ke situ." Naruto meringis sambil melepas jaketnya, "Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu hari ini?" Kedua matanya memandang penuh harap.

Kedua alis Kiba sontak terangkat. Agak kaget. "Tumben sekali. Memangnya ada masalah apa di rumahmu?"

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa," Naruto menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin menginap di rumahmu."

"Ya, sudah." Kiba mengangkat bahu. Tidak bertanya lagi. "Tapi aku minta maaf kalau rumahku yang kecil ini sebenarnya tidak layak untuk Tuan Muda Naruto yang terhormat." Gaya bicaranya tiba-tiba sengaja dibuat sopan.

Naruto spontan melotot, "Heh! Apaan sih!"

Kiba tergelak. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju tangga ke lantai dua.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama namun berbeda tempat...

Sasuke menatap pintu besi di depannya dengan kening mengerut. Sejak tadi ia menelepon Naruto tapi pemuda manis itu tidak mengangkatnya. Pesan darinya juga tidak dibalas. Apa Naruto sudah tidur? Tapi ini masih jam delapan malam. Tidak mungkin Naruto sudah tidur secepat ini.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari situ. Hujan yang tadi gerimis tiba-tiba berubah deras. Sasuke berdecak. Memilih berjalan di tengah hujan daripada berteduh. Suasana hatinya jadi tidak bagus karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Hei, bangun. Ayo sarapan!"

Naruto semakin bergelung dalam selimut. Kedua matanya masih sangat mengantuk untuk dibuka. Lagipula ini hari Sabtu. Sekolah libur.

Kiba kembali menguncang tubuhnya, "Hei!"

"Aku masih mengantuk. Kau sarapan saja duluan," kata Naruto dengan suara serak.

Satu tangan Kiba menopang di pinggangnya. "Apa perlu kubawakan sarapanmu ke kamar ini, Tuan Muda Naruto?"

Naruto mengerung dalam tidurnya. Gemas dengan tingkah Kiba yang memperlakukannya seperti para pembantunya di rumah. Dengan terpaksa ia akhirnya membuka mata. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti begitu membalas tatapan Kiba.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tiba-tiba pulang?" tanya Kiba begitu keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Menyantap roti bakar dan susu hangat.

"Oh, itu..." Naruto mengunyah rotinya sambil menjawab, " _Baa-chan_ tiba-tiba meneleponku untuk segera pulang." Lagi-lagi ia berbohong.

Satu alis Kiba terangkat. Tapi ia tak bertanya lagi. Keduanya menikmati sarapan sambil menonton acara televisi.

"Aku punya ide!" Kiba tiba-tiba berseru sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Naruto berjengit, nyaris tersedak susu yang sedang diteguknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita latihan _kyudo_ di rumahmu setiap hari Minggu? Pertandingan _kyudo_ kan tinggal sebulan lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mendadak lidah Naruto terasa kelu. Ide Kiba memang bagus, tapi jika ia setujui itu artinya... ia akan selalu bertemu dengan Sasuke. Di tempat latihan _kyudo_ yang ada di sekolah dan juga di rumahnya. Ini gawat.

"Umm... aku harus meminta izin dari _baa-chan_ dulu."

" _Baa-san_ -mu pasti setuju! Aku yakin!"

Memang benar neneknya pasti akan setuju. Naruto mengusap wajahnya dalam imajinatif. Tapi jika ia mencari-cari alasan lagi, Kiba pasti akan curiga dan bertanya macam-macam.

Naruto mengangguk setuju akhirnya. Terpaksa. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

 **.**

 **. .**

Di perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya, Naruto terus memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Kiba tadi. Sasuke dan anggota klub _kyudo_ yang lain pasti juga akan setuju dengan ide sahabatnya itu. Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya lewat mulut.

Saat akan berbelok di pertigaan jalan, ia tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang sepunggung tengah sibuk mengumpulkan jeruk-jeruk yang berceceran di jalanan. Buru-buru Naruto mendekatinya dan ikut membantu.

"Ah, _arigatou_ ," kata gadis itu dengan senyum tulus, ketika melihat Naruto menghampirinya dengan jeruk-jeruk yang sudah dikumpulkannya.

"Kenapa jeruk-jerukmu bisa berjatuhan di jalan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tadi ada seorang pengendara motor yang melaju di jalanan ini. Aku hampir saja tertabrak," jelas gadis itu.

Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan sorot mata prihatin. Wajahnya masih sedikit pucat. Mungkin masih syok dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. "Di mana rumahmu? Biar aku yang membawa belanjaanmu itu." Ia menunjuk plastik belanjaan di dekat kaki gadis itu.

Gadis itu menoleh, "Aku tidak tinggal di sini. Aku datang ke sini bersama _nee-chan_ -ku untuk mengunjungi—" kalimatnya urung tuntas begitu mendengar ponselnya berdering. Buru-buru ia mengangkat telepon dari kakak perempuannya itu. " _Ha'i_ , _Nee-chan_! Aku masih di jalan. Iya, kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi." Begitu pembicaraan _via_ telepon itu berakhir, ia kembali menatap Naruto.

"Aku akan membantumu membawa belanjaanmu ini." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu, Naruto berkata sambil mengangkat tangannya yang memegang plastik belanjaan.

" _Arigatou_ , _Nii-san_." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Namaku Hyuuga Hanabi. Aku masih kelas dua SMP," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto tersenyum ramah. "Ternyata aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu. Aku kelas satu SMA."

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya terus berbicara tanpa jeda, hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah bertingkat dua. Hanabi membuka pintu rumah dan mengajak Naruto untuk masuk.

"Naruto _nii_ jangan pulang dulu, ya," setelah meletakkan plastik belanjaan di atas meja makan, Hanabi berbalik sambil menarik satu tangan Naruto untuk menuju tangga ke lantai dua. "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada _nee-chan_ -ku. _Nee-chan_ -ku itu juga masih kelas satu SMA."

Tak enak hati menolak ajakan gadis itu, Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Keduanya menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Begitu sampai di atas, sayup-sayup keduanya bisa mendengar suara-suara di sebuah kamar.

"Piyamamu itu sudah berkeringat, lebih baik diganti."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa tidak dilepas? Apa perlu kugantikan juga?"

"Cerewet! Kau bukan _kaa-san_ -ku!"

Naruto mengernyit. Sepertinya ia merasa familiar dengan suara laki-laki yang sedang adu mulut dengan suara gadis di dalam kamar itu.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Hanabi mengetuk pintu di depannya sambil berseru, "Hinata _nee-chan_ , aku sudah kembali!"

Pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan panjang berdiri di samping pintu. Dia terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri di samping adiknya.

"Hanabi, siapa dia?"

Jantung Naruto nyaris berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat ke dalam kamar. Sasuke sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan kancing piyama yang terbuka semua.

"Naruto?" Sasuke seketika berdiri.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Naruto langsung berbalik, berlari pergi dari situ. Hanabi tercengang, namun tak mengejar.

Tercekat, langkah Sasuke yang tadinya biasa langsung setengah berlari. Namun karena kondisi tubuhnya yang belum normal, ia terhuyung jatuh. Nyaris saja tubuh Sasuke mencium lantai jika Hinata tidak cepat menahannya.

"Hei! Kau masih belum sembuh!" omel Hinata, sembari menyeret Sasuke ke arah tempat tidur.

Sasuke tak membalas omelan gadis itu, karena merasa kepalanya yang pusing. Kenapa Naruto bisa datang ke rumahnya? Pertanyaan itu langsung terbesit di benaknya. Apalagi Naruto melihat ia bersama Hinata di dalam kamar. Pemuda manis itu pasti salah paham. Padahal ia dan Hinata hanya bersepupu.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Naruto _nii_ di jalan," suara Hanabi akhirnya terdengar. "Dia membantuku membawa plastik belanjaan, karena tadi aku hampir tertabrak oleh pengendara motor," jelasnya.

Hinata sontak menoleh khawatir ke arah adiknya, "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Adiknya menggeleng-geleng. Kemudian ia menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke _nii-chan_ kenal dengan Naruto _nii_? Kalian satu sekolah, ya?" tanyanya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ketika keesokan harinya Sasuke datang ke rumah Naruto, salah satu pembantu wanita membuka pintu dan mengatakan Naruto tak ada di rumah. Sasuke tahu pembantu wanita itu sedang berbohong. Tak ada pilihan, Sasuke memilih cara nekat. Menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto.

Sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh di samping tembok bagian barat dipanjati Sasuke dengan mudah. Begitu kedua kakinya menginjak tanah, Sasuke langsung bersembunyi di semak-semak terdekat saat melihat seorang pembantu laki-laki sedang berjalan di halaman.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Sasuke langsung menuju kamar Naruto. Namun sebelum mencapai kamar pemuda manis itu, dari kejauhan Sasuke bisa mendengar suara nenek Naruto di sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya Naruto sedang berlatih dengan neneknya, begitu pikir Sasuke sambil memutar arah.

Ternyata benar. Begitu Sasuke sampai di sana, dari samping pintu ia bisa melihat Naruto sedang berlatih _judo_ dengan neneknya.

"Pasang kuda-kudamu dengan benar!" omel Tsunade. Rotan kayunya sekilas memukul bagian tubuh Naruto yang salah.

Naruto langsung memperbaiki kesalahannya tanpa memasang wajah merajuk seperti biasa. Sang nenek agak heran melihat cucu semata wayangnya itu sejak kemarin hanya diam saja jika diomeli dalam latihan. Sepasang mata pemuda manis itu juga tampak mengelam tanpa sinar. Naruto jadi terlihat seperti patung hidup.

 _Apa dia sedang bertengkar dengan bocah Uchiha itu?_ gumam Tsunade dalam hati. Sejak tahu kalau ada pemuda lain yang sering berkunjung ke rumah selain Kiba, neneknya selalu mencari tahu dari laporan para pembantunya. Sepertinya berkat Sasuke, kepribadian Naruto yang dulu selalu menutup diri perlahan-lahan mulai kembali ceria.

Ekor mata sang nenek tak sengaja menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang mengawasi mereka di luar. Kebetulan sekali. Nenek Naruto berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu. Sasuke tahu keberadaannya sudah diketahui nenek Naruto makanya ia memilih tidak kabur. Sementara Naruto masih fokus dengan latihannya.

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan cucuku?" tanya Tsunade begitu ia berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Lebih tepatnya, Naruto salah paham saat dia datang ke rumahku, kemarin," kata Sasuke.

Satu alis Tsunade terangkat, "Kalau begitu selesaikan kesalahpahaman itu sekarang juga. Aku tidak ingin melihat cucuku terus mengunci bibirnya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam. Sontak membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan menghentikan latihannya. "Aku mau bicara denganmu. Kemarin—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar," potong Naruto sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kalau begitu," sambil melepas jaketnya dan membuangnya sembarang, Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Jika aku menang bertanding _judo_ denganmu, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku."

Rasa tidak mau mengalah Naruto langsung terpancing. Sepasang matanya yang tadi tidak bersemangat langsung tampak hidup. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati.

Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak satu meter. Saling menatap tepat di kedua mata. Naruto menyerang lebih dulu. Meski belum sepenuhnya menguasai tekhnik _judo_ yang diajari neneknya, Naruto sudah bisa menyerang titik-titik lemah lawannya. Tetapi Sasuke berhasil menangkis setiap serangan pemuda manis itu. Bela diri dengan tangan kosong ini tak jauh beda dengan karate ataupun taekwondo yang sempat dipelajarinya sewaktu SMP dulu. Sasuke sengaja membiarkan Naruto menyerangnya untuk membuat stamina pemuda manis itu semakin menipis.

Melihat kesempatannya untuk menyerang balik akhirnya tiba, Sasuke langsung maju. Sejak tadi ia mengincar salah satu bagian tubuh Naruto untuk membuat keseimbangan pemuda manis itu goyah. Kesempatan itu muncul ketika Sasuke melihat Naruto tampak berhenti sejenak karena nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sebelum Naruto sempat menduga, Sasuke mengunci pergerakannya dan menendang salah satu pergelangan kaki Naruto dari samping. Naruto membelalak, tubuhnya melayang di udara. Kedua matanya langsung terpejam erat, mengira Sasuke akan membanting tubuhnya dengan keras. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak melakukannya.

Naruto membuka mata. Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya dengan peluh keringat yang berjatuhan di dagu. Keduanya menoleh hampir bersamaan ke arah nenek Naruto yang bertepuk tangan, sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi.

"Gadis yang kemarin kau lihat di dalam kamarku itu, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia hanya sepupuku. Kemarin, aku demam karena pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup dari rumahmu malam itu. Makanya dia dan adiknya datang ke rumahku untuk merawatku," jelas Sasuke, sembari duduk bersila di samping Naruto. "Kau cemburu melihat aku bersama Hinata, hm?"

"Tidak!" bantah Naruto sambil membuang muka ke arah lain. Ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya.

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kemarin kau lari sebelum mendengar penjelasanku?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Kenapa dua hari yang lalu kau tidak mengangkat teleponku dan tidak membalas pesanku?" Pertanyaan beruntun Sasuke membuat Naruto bungkam. "Kau sengaja menghindariku?" Melihat keterdiaman pemuda manis itu, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sambil bangkit berdiri. "Baiklah, aku menyerah," kedua tangannya terangkat di samping kepala, sebelum melanjutkan, "ternyata memang tak ada gunanya aku berusaha jika hatimu sampai sekarang masih mencintai Gaara."

Tubuh Naruto seketika membeku. Sasuke berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu setelah mengambil jaketnya di lantai. Kedua mata Naruto memanas, air matanya sudah mengumpul. Dan akhirnya meleleh jatuh begitu ia bangkit berdiri. Berlari mengejar Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Tidak... hiks—kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," tangisan Naruto teredam karena seluruh wajahnya tenggelam di punggung Sasuke. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kedua lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Sasuke mengerat. "Hiks—aku ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku, Sasuke..."

Sasuke menyeringai jahil tanpa diketahui Naruto. Tak menyangka aktingnya berhasil. Ternyata saran Hinata kemarin memang efektif dan dijamin berhasil.

Setelah tangisan Naruto akhirnya mereda, Sasuke melepas kedua lengan pemuda manis itu di pinggangnya dan berbalik. Dengan kedua ibu jarinya, Sasuke menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Naruto. Naruto masih terisak-isak pelan, begitu Sasuke mengusap puncak kepalanya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata lembut.

Jantung Naruto berdentum. Menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia melupakan Gaara, dan mulai membuka hatinya untuk menerima cinta Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya dengan suara agak serak, "Boleh pinjam telapak tangan kananmu?"

Sasuke mengerut. Bingung. Namun ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Masih dengan wajah menunduk, Naruto berkata, "Maaf, selama ini sudah menggantung perasaanmu. Aku akan menjawab perasaanmu, hari ini..." dengan jari telunjuknya, Naruto menuliskan huruf kanji ' _Aishiteru_ , Sasuke' di telapak tangan pemuda itu. Sasuke sampai lupa untuk berkedip dan menarik nafas.

Tak mendengar respon dari pemuda itu, Naruto akhirnya mendongak. Ia mengerjap saat melihat Sasuke seperti patung hidup.

"Sasuke? Hei?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu.

"Tolong cubit aku supaya aku tahu ini bukan mimpi," kata Sasuke tanpa nafas.

Naruto langsung mencubit pipi kiri Sasuke. Sasuke meringis. Sakit. Ternyata benar bukan mimpi!

Kedua tangan Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke udara. Tak menduga dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu, Naruto menjerit tertahan sambil berpegangan erat di kedua pundak Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Turunkan aku! Aku berat tahu!"

"Kata siapa? Kau ringan kok, seperti punya sayap."

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Setelah terdiam sejenak, ia tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang tidak diduga oleh Sasuke. Memberi kecupan di dahi. Cara efektif yang langsung membuat Sasuke menurunkannya. Pemuda itu memegang dahinya yang masih terasa panas karena kecupan Naruto.

"Harusnya bukan di sini," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh maksud. "Karena kau sudah lebih dulu menciumku tanpa izin, sekarang giliranku."

Sebelum Naruto sempat menduga, Sasuke menarik dagunya mendekat. Dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Kedua mata Naruto membulat. Ciuman lembut Sasuke seperti kejutan listrik yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Sentuhan termanis yang baru pertama kali diterima dalam hidupnya. Membuat Naruto terhanyut, dan mendadak isi kepalanya kosong.

Nafas Naruto memburu begitu Sasuke akhirnya melepas bibirnya. Tanpa menoleh dari sepasang mata biru langit itu, Sasuke menutup pintu geser di belakangnya, dan kembali membawa bibir Naruto untuk berciuman.

 **.**

 **. .**

Di sebuah rumah sakit, di dalam kamar rawat intensif, seorang pemuda terbaring di atas ranjang dengan alat-alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Suster yang biasa merawat pemuda itu melangkah masuk, sebelum kembali menutup pintu.

Sesaat suster itu menatap iba ke arah si pemuda yang masih koma sejak dibawa ke rumah sakit ini. Tak ada keluarga ataupun saudara keluarganya yang datang berkunjung. Dari informasi yang ia dengar, pemuda itu ditemukan oleh seorang pria di ujung jurang. Tergeletak menggenaskan dengan luka di sekujur tubuh, tapi jantungnya masih berdenyut lemah. Kemungkinan pemuda itu mengalami kecelakaan dan dia terlempar keluar dari kendaraannya.

Seperti rutinitasnya, sang suster memeriksa alat-alat medis yang menempel di tubuh si pemuda. Beberapa alat memang sudah harus diganti. Tak diduga, jemari pemuda itu bergerak. Meski pelan, tapi suster itu bisa melihat. Ia semakin terkejut melihat kelopak mata pemuda itu juga bergerak-gerak akan membuka. Suster itu langsung tahu si pemuda akhirnya sadar dari koma. Dengan segera si suster berlari keluar untuk mencari dokter.

"Dokter! Tolong segera ke kamar pasien 505. Pasien yang bernama Gaara akhirnya sadar dari koma!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Sebenarnya, sempat tidak terpikir untuk membuat sekuel fanfiksi ini. tetapi karena hampir semua _review_ yg saya baca meminta sekuelnya... akhirnya saya putuskan membuatnya. Butuh waktu 3 hari untuk menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini, karena saya mengetiknya sepulang kerja, dan di sela-sela _break_ kerjaan.

Saya lupa bilang di fanfiksi sebelumnya. Naruto masih kelas 1 SMA, Sasuke kelas 2 SMA, dan Neji kelas 3 SMA. Di fanfiksi ini, Sasuke sudah diangkat menjadi ketua klub _kyudo_ , karena Neji sudah fokus dengan ujian kelulusan.

Saya sengaja menghadirkan karakter Hinata dan Hanabi di sini sebagai pendukung cerita. Btw, karakter Hinata di fanfiksi ini seperti di Naruto Shippuden movie 6 – Road to ninja.

* * *

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di fic ' **Bisikan Termanis** ' itu:

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki; saphire always for onyx; shinzun; Aiko Vallery; zhiewon189; Moemoe Ruki; cinya; liaajahfujo; gici love sasunaru; saphirepl; yukiann; SNlop; chielmomo; hayuazizah; xhavier rivanea huges; Grey378; L. casie shirota strain; Leethakim.**

Ada beberapa yg bertanya di kolom _review_ , 'Apa sih yg dibisikin Sasuke ke Naruto?'. _Well_ , saya serahkan imajinasi kalian untuk membayangkannya sendiri. #grin

* * *

Di _ending_ cerita, saya sengaja memunculkan kondisi Gaara—yg sebenarnya di sebuah rumah sakit. Ada kemungkinan saya akan membuat sekuelnya. Tetapi saya belum bisa janji kapan akan mempublikasikannya. Karena penyusunan plotnya banyak yg masih bolong-bolong.

Saya cuman bisa kasih bocoran: fanfiksinya nanti akan dibuat ber- _chapter._ Gaara muncul di hadapan Naruto dan akan merebutnya dari Sasuke. Sudah bisa terbayangkan kalau akan terjadi cinta segitiga.

Dengan senang hati saya akan menerima setiap ide-ide untuk melengkapi plotnya. Atau, ada yg mau membuat sekuelnya dengan cara berkolaborasi dengan saya? Saya menunggu di PM jika ada yg mau serius.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg berikutnya! ;)


End file.
